Habit
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Namun kebiasaan yang suka hantam-terjang-peluk-maut Kurokocchi-hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya seorang. Semua tidak dapat merasakan apalagi terganggu oleh hal itu. Terkadang hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, lama-kelamaan akan mengganggu juga kan? "Jika seperti ini, boleh tidak, Kurokocchi?" Mind to RnR?


**Habit © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Romance, sedikit humor**

**Pairing : KiKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise. Ya, Kise yang _itu_. Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang sedang naik daun di kalangan remaja-remaja yang berada dalam masa puber. Si kuning berisik caper yang ingin selalu di _notice_ oleh siapa pun, timbul masalah pendengaran jika ada di dekatnya–ini survey dari seorang Aomine Daiki, sohib _sejati_ si pirang– Kise Ryouta, seorang _ikemen_ pirang, sebuah raga yang nyasar di dunia metropolitan, yang keluar dari buku dongeng, kesatria kuda putih–survey dari beberapa Fans atau pun penguntit yang _overdose_.

Namun sekarang bukan saatnya mengagumi pemuda negeri dongeng itu –itu jika kalian memang benar terkagum–

Hari ini adalah hari bersantai, oh, itu sudah seharusnya mengingat hari ini merupakan hari libur dalam waktu satu minggu sekali. Namun, sudah dapat di pastikan kenapa pemuda pelangi ini dengan 'rajin'nya bergumul di gym Teiko–jangan tanya bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke dalam.

Kise Ryouta, memang tidak mengenal lelah dalam hidupnya. Baru saja dia sampai di depan pintu gym, suara sebesar toa langsung menyerukan "Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" sambil kedua tangan yang terentang, bersiap meraup objek mungil di hadapannya.

"Kise-kun, a-aku…tidak…bisa…ugh!"

Dan ini menganggu si bayangan, dalam banyak artian.

"Kuroko akan mati bodoh!Bu-bukannya aku peduli, tapi latihan kita akan di perpanjang, nanodayo."

"Ryouta, lain kali kau peluk saja Shintarou atau Daiki, sehingga kau tidak mempersulit latihan Tetsuya."

Kise langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya, sehingga membuat objek yang tadi kena 'terjang' hampir limbung.

"Kuman! Tidak sudi nanodayo!"

"Najis!"

"Ih! Amit-amit-ssu!"

Kise merinding disko, membayangkan dirinya memeluk si _tsundere_ dan si _dim_. Sekelebat tayangan singkat terberkas di otaknya, bagaimana ia dengan hiperaktif memeluk kedua rekan timnya itu sambil mengusap-ngusap masing-masing kedua belah pipi dengan gemas. Bayangkan dengan _slow motion_.

_"Midorimacchi~"_

_"Aominecchi~"_

_"Aku kangen-ssu~ aaa Midorimacchi hangat-ssu~"_

_"Aominecchi harum-ssu~"_

Kise langsung cengo di tempat, ia berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong menerawang ke langit-langit gym Teiko. Kita bisa melihat sosok imajiner putih transparan bagai kabut keluar dari tubuh model itu.

Sungguh sangat mengerikan. Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Kise. Midorima membantu dengan menyemprotkan anti kuman di sekitar pemuda pirang itu. _Lucky item_ untuk membasmi para Gemini, kata_nya_.

"Nih, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara memberi _milk shake_ pada Kuroko. Tidak, tidak mungkin titan ungu itu mau-maunya memberi separuh jiwanya kepada orang lain secara cuma-cuma, kecuali pairing disini adalah MuraKuro.

Kuroko berucap terima kasih setelah menerimanya. Saat Kise 'menerjang'dirinya, dengan refleks ia meng-_ignite pass_ (?) minuman kesukaannya itu ke arah Murasakibara yang hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau bagaimana menjaga minuman itu tetap steril tanpa cacat di tempat.

Iris sewarna dengan langit cerah pagi, mengerling ke arah Kise yang sekarang tengah sujud-sujud di hadapan si kapten merah. Sepertinya dia mendapat sedikit 'pemanasan' sebagai awal latihan siang di hari Minggu yang terik ini.

Mungkin latihan kali ini akan lebih panjang.

Kuroko menghela napas, ia tahu kenapa sang kapten mengadakan latihan di hari libur seperti ini. Entah apa yang di pikirkan guru-guru yang mungkin tengah tertawa-tawa di depan komputer sambil berbincang-bincang lalu menyesap _ocha _hangat–sehingga menumpukan segunung tugas pada murid-murid yang sudah mencium bau mencurigakan.

Insting murid itu tajam, ingat. Akashi Seijuurou _berjanji_ tidak akan membuat latihan tertunda sedikit pun. Sehingga terpilihlah hari indah untuk bersantai ini.

Oke, kembali ke topik.

Sudah di katakan di atas, saat si pirang memberikan pelukan maut kepada bayangan Teiko ini. Kuroko merasa terganggu, dalam banyak artian. Namun justru kalimat 'dalam banyak artian'sama sekali tidak dapat di artikan dalam benaknya. Ia bisa saja mengabaikannya, toh, hal ini sudah biasa, namun ia harus menderita sesak nafas selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

Suara cempreng si pirang sudah sangat kebal untuk dirinya–untuk semuanya– jadi hal itu sudah merupakan hal yang sudah terlalu biasa–terpaksa terbiasa lebih tepatnya. Justru jika tidak mendengar teriakan cempreng itu barang sehari, mungkin akan terasa aneh, seakan telinga sudah di haruskan untuk mendengarnya.

Namun kebiasaan yang suka hantam-terjang-peluk-maut-Kurokocchi-hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya seorang. Semua tidak dapat merasakan apalagi terganggu oleh hal itu.

Terkadang hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, lama-kelamaan akan mengganggu juga kan?

"Kuro-chin, latihan akan segera di mulai–_are_~ Ada masalah Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko menggeleng singkat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Murasakibara mengerti–atau sedikit tidak ambil pusing–dan mereka berdua segera menuju ke tengah lapang.

Bahkan seorang yang tidak peka seperti rekan tim ungu nya itu bisa menyadari perubahan pada dirinya. Mengerikan.

Segala hal yang menyangkut pemuda pirang itu memang mengerikan. Termasuk sesak napas sesaat setelah si pirang melepaskan pelukan mautnya–tentu saja. Namun sekarang ini ada hal lain yang selalu terjadi, hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 detik, debaran asing dapat ia rasakan. Setelah itu, detak jantungnya kembali normal.

Terlalu cepat dirasakan, namun terlalu sering di dapat.

.

.

.

Jingga menggantikan biru yang sedari tadi singgah menaungi langit yang sekarang kian redup, cahaya oranye memayungi kedua insan yang tengah berjalan bersisian. Surai pirang dan biru tampak mencolok di terpa cahaya langit sore.

Kise ribut ingin mengantar Kuroko pulang, tentu saja model itu adu cekcok dulu dengan si _dim_ bersurai biru sedalam lautan. Pemuda dengan kulit hitam itu hanya merasa kasian pada bayangannya karena akan terus mendengar ocehan tak penting si pirang.

Kala itu tanpa terduga, pemuda penyuka minuman ber-perasa vanilla itu tidak keberatan jika di antar pulang oleh si model. Asalkan tidak berisik. Kise melet ke arah Aomine namun setelahnya merenggut karena secara tidak langsung di bilang berisik oleh Kurokocchi _nya_.

Jadi selama perjalanan, Kise menahan untuk tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Kuroko menghela napas setengah _sweatdrop_, hening juga sebenarnya. Namun bersamaan geli karena demi pulang bersamanya, sosok si pirang jadi sunyi senyap.

"Kise-kun, jika ingin berbicara, bicara lah. Aku tidak menyuruh Kise-kun untuk diam seperti ini."

Kise mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Sebelum membuang napas dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar,

"Huwaaah! Rasanya melegakan! Aku heran-ssu Midorimacchi bisa tahan untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat! Hmmp, memang sih dia _tsundere, _bisa saja dia diam-diam bawel mengingatkan setiap orang di rumahnya untuk membawa _lucky item_ dari oha-asa! Oh iya Kurokocchi habis ini mau ke Maji dulu kah? Kita bisa mempir dulu kok-ssu! Oh iya–"

Kuroko menyesal. Lebih baik mulut si pirang itu terkatup hingga sampai di rumahnya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Midorima terkadang _bawel_ tentang benda keberuntungan Oha-asa itu. Yah, tapi ia tidak akan se-_freak_ itu.

Angin berhembus dingin, sebuah daun terbang dan mendarat di puncak kepala bersurai _baby blue_.

"–kalau bisa, aku ingin punya kemampuan _shoot_ jarak jauh biar bisa ngelempar Aominecchi ke atap Teiko–eh, ada daun-ssu!"

"Huh?" Kuroko mencoba melirik keatas kepalanya dan sebelum tangannya menyentuh benda ber-tekstur ringan hijau itu, sebuah tangan lain sudah terangkat menuju kepalanya.

Namun tangan yang sudah di pastikan milik Kise, belum juga mengambil daun yang singgah di kepala Kuroko. Dengan mata yang tidak berkedip, Kuroko dapat melihat pemuda pirang itu tampak terpaku.

Iris biru langit nya secara tidak langsung bertemu dengan iris madu kecokelatan milik Kise, karena Kise sudah balik menatapnya dengan tersenyum riang.

"Hehe asalnya aku tidak mau mengambilnya soalnya Kurokocchi tampak imut dengan daun itu-ssu. Tapi aku ambil saja deh hehe."

Tubuh yang selama beberapa detik tadi condong ke depan, segera di tarik kembali. Kise mengapit daun itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sebelum sebuah hembusan angin menerbangkan benda hijau itu.

Kise tersenyum lebar ke arah Kuroko yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan menyesap _vanilla_ _milk shake_ yang sudah hampir habis–

_Grep!_

–karena hal itu, Kise langsung memeluk heboh pemuda itu.

"Ku-kurokocchi! _Daijoubu_-ssu? Muka Kurokocchi merah–tapi _kawaaai_–eh, tapi _daijoubu_?!"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menyempatkan salah satu tangannya memegang dada, walau tubuhnya makin terhimpit dan sudah pasti posisi nya bertambah tidak nyaman.

Namun Kuroko tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin memastikan.

Debaran itu ada, namun kenapa **masih** bertahan sampai sekarang?

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, aku tidak apa-apa… sungguh."

"Tapi Kurokocchi dari tadi keliatan pucat-ssu! Katakan padaku jika ada yang mengganggu Kurokocchi!"

_Semua itu sepenuhnya ada di Kise-kun_. Ingin sekali Kuroko mengatakan itu, namun tidak mungkin, ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar teriakan nyaring di malam hari seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sampai terdengar tentangga.

Dan sebaris kalimat akhirnya meluncur begitu saja di bibir Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya kelelahan dan _terkadang_… pelukan Kise-kun _sedikit_ menyesakkan."

Ingin sekali Kuroko memaki mukanya sendiri karena mengatakan kalimat tadi–_bahkan_ dengan wajah datar. Yah, memang sudah dari sana nya ia di berikan wajah layaknya talenan dapur ini, tapi rasanya ada perasaan bersalah saat mengatakan kalimat tadi pada pemuda yang kelewat hiperaktif di hadapannya.

Rasa bersalah–yang tidak langung di siratkan lewat mimik mukanya–semakin besar ketika mendapat reaksi dari Kise.

"_Souka_," Kuroko bisa mendengar Kise berujar lirih. "ya sudah Kurokocchi istirahat saja-ssu! Oh iya, kalau begitu maafkan aku-ssu, mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hehe. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Tenang saja!"

Senyum itu lebar, begitu lebar. Mungkin saja bisa merobek sesuatu di dalam rongga dalam milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Tenang saja!_

Benar-benar terjadi. Sederet kalimat paling 'mengganggu' itu benar-benar terjadi.

Esok harinya memang pagi yang normal. Midorima masih membawa _lucky item_, Murasakibara masih dengan camilannya, Aomine masih dengan tampang mesumnya ketika tertidur di kelas, Akashi–jika ingin di kelompokan sebagai seseorang yang di anggap _normal_–masih dengan perkataan absolute nya dengan mengancam gunting ke setiap rekan timnya dan… Kise masih dengan senyum bling-bling menyilaukannya, namun tidak luput dari pandang, bahwa sedikit ada yang _kurang._

Contohnya ; saat Kise di takuti cacing oleh Aomine sewaktu di depan gerbang Teiko, ia hanya berteriak tertahan dan langsung mojok di dekat pohon sambil jongkok dengan kedua tangan meremat rambut.

Saat Aomine tertawa puas, Murasakibara tetap makan, Midorima ber-koar-koar tentang _lucky item_ hari ini, dan Akashi yang langsung siap sedia gunting sebelum tragedi berdarah dimulai–Kuroko hanya menatap kosong, berusaha menyimak apa yang terjadi.

Ia sangat tahu bahwa tadi Kise sempat menyebut namanya namun di telan kembali dan gerak tubuh yang akan memeluk dirinya seperti _biasa_,langsung di tarik kembali.

.

.

Sampai Murasakibara menyerukan nya saat jam istirahat. Kise di panggil ke ruang guru entah untuk apa, maka dari itu Murasakibara blak-blakan membicarakan objek tersebut.

"Kise-chin aneh."

"Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu, Atsushi."

Akashi menyipitkan matanya. Tampak berusaha menemukan kalimat yang pas saat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kuroko ikut andil dalam memasang pandang kearah Akashi–walau selebihnya ia sudah sedikit mengetahui apa yang terjadi, namun ia hanya ingin menyamakan isi pikirannya secara tidak langsung.

Iris biru langitnya segera tertutup kelopak mata yang mengerjap bingung saat iris heterokrom Akashi malah bertumpu padanya.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak ada," Akashi berhenti sejenak dan mulai menggulirkan kelereng ruby-emas nya kearah dua rekan timnya yang masih mengerutkan alis penasaran "Kalian bisa mendengarnya dari Atsushi."

Aomine yang tadi sudah pensaran akut dan sudah dag dig dug tidak karuan, berseru kecewa.

"Apa-apaan Akashi?! Tadi kau seperti ingin memberitahu kami, tapi kenapa–"

"Diamlah Ahomine!"

Aomine langsung bungkam saat melihat mata sang kapten menyipit tajam.

Tepat setelah mendengar denting bel berbunyi, pertanda istirahat telah habis, Akashi mendekat kearah Kuroko yang akan berjalan paling belakang.

"Aku rasa Akashi-kun memiliki sesuatu untuk di bicarakan."

"Sebenarnya tidak–aku tidak akan mengatakan_ apa-apa_. Kau tahu, tidak menyenangkan jika seseorang yang bersangkutan dengan dirimu dibicarakan."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja ia mengerti bahwa _seseorang_ itu adalah Kise.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, aku harap aku tidak berhutang untuk ini."

Akashi menyeringai.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Ryouta. Lain kali aku tidak akan segan untuk porsi latihan tambahan jika hal ini menganggu konsentrasi selama di lapang…untuk ke depannya."

"Ha'i, sekali lagi terima kasih Akshi-kun."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Saat oranye mulai di paparkan di langit sore, Kuroko belum dapat _menemukan_ Kise. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya kemana sosok pirang itu pergi kepada sederetan orang di penjuru sekolah. Karena biasanya, sosok itu dengan sendirinya menampakan diri tanpa diminta.

"Maaf, kau melihat Kise Ryouta?"

"Ah, Ryouta-kun…hm… kalau tidak salah sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu kan? Ah! Aku terlambat sedikit tadi!"

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, pada siapa pun, karena ia tahu kalau hampir seluruh orang di sekolah–termasuk kaum hawa–pasti mengenal pemuda pirang itu tanpa harus menyebutkan ciri-ciri nya terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan sudah ada yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit jengkel.

Setelah berujar terima kasih, Kuroko segera mengambil langkah menuju loker untuk mengambil sepatunya. Tatapan nya tertuju pada salah satu loker yang tampak lebih 'mencolok' dari loker lainnya. Seakan kalau pemiliknya membuka loker itu, banjir amplop dengan bau menyengat akan langsung menenggelamkan si pemilik.

Keluar beberapa menit yang lalu, atau… menit untuk memutuskan berlalu?

.

.

_Zrash_!

Hujan. Kise sangat membenci hujan yang seperti ini. Membuat dirinya tunggang langgang seperti kucing yang baru menyentuh air. Awalnya adalah sore yang teduh, tapi… apa karena dirinya yang lagi mendung terus langit meng-_copy_ perasaannya lalu menumpahkannya ke bumi? Begitu?

Sekarang dirinya terjebak di luar sebuah toko buku yang mulai sepi pengunjung. Dan sudah dapat di pastikan adegan selanjutnya dalam kisah ini.

"_Doumo_ Kise-kun."

"_Dou_–huweee Kurokocchi kalau aku jantungan gimana?!"

"Pasti Kise-kun sudah mati sejakdulu."

"_Hi-hidoi_!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"_Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_ akan mencoba resep itu di rumah?!"

"Iya, sayang, kau harus makan banyak sayuran."

"E-eh?! Tapi _kaa-chan_ udah memonopoli dagingku dengan tumpukan wortel kemarin–tanpa di rebus!"

"Dengar, sayuran itu–"

Dan percakapan _absurd_ itu teredam oleh hujan dengan ibu-anak itu yang telah menghilang dengan payung merahnya.

Kise diam-diam _sweatdrop_. Itu ibu mau anaknya jadi jelmaan kelinci kali yah?

Oh, payung.

"Eh, Kurokocchi bawa payung tid–"

Tubuh kecil berbalut seragam khas Teiko itu bergetar, kedua telapak tangan pucat itu di dekatkan ke mulut dengan harapan udara yang di hembuskan lewat bibir yang juga ikut bergetar dapat membuat dirinya hangat–walau percuma.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Ku-kurokocchi… boleh tidak?"

"Boleh apa Kise-kun?"

Kuroko dapat merasakan kepalanya di tarik ke depan, dengan tubuhnya yang terhuyung jatuh menabrak ringan sosok di hadapannya. Ia sedikit berjengit saat pipinya menyentuh baju yang sedikit basah, dingin, namun perasaan hangat segera tersalur dengan adanya semu tipis di kedua pipinya saat mendengar irama detak jantung lainnya.

Kise merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang berbeda dari _biasanya_. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh itu dalam rengkuhan tangannya, menenggelamkan sosok rapuh itu oleh kehangatan yang bisa ia salurkan.

"Jika seperti ini, boleh tidak, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko terdiam, sesekali matanya ia pejamkan demi menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Demi mendengarkan detak jantung masing-masing yang bekerja tidak sesuai ritme, berantakan, tapi menyenangkan.

Bahkan meski tidak berada di pelukan maut yang biasanya di berikan pemuda pirang ini , ia masih dapat merasakan sesak napas–bukan, bukan yang menyakitkan. Perutnya seolah di penuhi kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan bebas, bebas mengacak-acak perasaanya. Ia berdebar, hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Kurokocchi…."

"Hm?"

"Hehe, _aishiteru_-ssu!"

Kuroko tidak terkejut. Ia lupa kalau sedari tadi Kise yang terus memeluknya. Maka dari itu ia membalas memeluk tubuh tinggi dan berisi pemuda itu sebagai jawaban.

Jawaban akan perasaan si pirang dan perasaannya.

"Ne, ne Kurokocchi, apa setiap hari kalau aku meluk Kurokocchi harusnya kaya gini aja-ssu?!"

Kuroko tau ada binar ceria berlebihan dalam iris madu itu. Kepala sewarna langit cerah itu semakin di tenggelamkan di dada bidang Kise.

"Jangan."

Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat si empu yang di peluk terlonjak saat bahu nya sedikit di cengkram dan dihunuskan tatapan kelewat berlebihan dari iris madu dihadapannya.

Semburat merah–walau tipis–terlihat di pipi pucat itu.

"A-ku… malu, Kise-kun."

Hening.

Hening.

Hen–

"Ka," Kuroko melirik Kise yang wajahnya hampir sepenuhnya memerah. "_Ka-kawaaaaaaiii_! _Kawaaaaaiiii_-ssu!"

Kise lompat-lompat sebelum membawa tubuh di hadapannya untuk di peluk dengan hiperaktif.

"Kurokocchi _daisuki_!"

"Ki-kise-kun, a-aku…tidak…bisa..ber..napas!"

.

Terkadang kita akan merindukan kebiasaan yang menjengkelkan itu–atau tidak._ Kan_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaaa apa ini?! Apa ini-ssu?! Oh iya first KiKuro! Asalnya mau di buat pas Happy KiKuro Days! Tapi gak keburu gegara sibuk ngurusin masuk SMA, MOS, pulang sore dll ToT *curhat* Ancur gak sih? :') Modem baru diisi, baru update sekarang, _for the first time_ nunggak publish ff dan mendem selama beberapa minggu di pc :') _Hope you like it_!

Review-ssu?

.

.

.

**Omake.**

Kembali pada hari Minggu yang sekarang cerah. Gym Teiko lebih 'ramai' dari biasanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, nanodayo!"

"Mou~ Midorimacchi! Siapa juga yang mau deket-deket! Kau salah pake handuk-ssu, itu punyaku!"

"Gyaa!"

"Huahahahaha! Midorima kena panu! Wkwkwk _baka_!"

"Panu? Panu?! Aominecchi bilang aku panuan-ssu?!"

"Heh? Siapa yang bilang?! Berarti kau memang panuan dong Kise?! Huahahahhua–gyaaa! Jangan mendekat brengsek!"

Kise walau agak kesal dan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kedua rekan timnya ini bertingkah layaknya dia sedang terkena–oke, panu– dengan jahil terus mendekat… dengan gaya seperti zombie.

Awalanya Akashi ingin marah karena keributan ketiga orang itu, tapi rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi. Pandangannya mengarah pada si titan ungu yang masih mengunyah _snake_nya dengan santai.

"Atsushi, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka kemarin?"

Murasakibara menjawab setelah membuka bungkus _maiubo_nya. Menjawab dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Eeh~ bukannya Kise-chin, kena panu yah?"

Jadi, yang di maksud 'aneh' kemarin itu, adalah… ini?

Akashi _facepalm_.

"Lupakan."

Oh iya, Akashi melupakan sesuatu.

.

"Kalian semua… berhenti bermain-main dan lari 30 keliling…Sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Kise-kun…"

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

"…."

Semburat tipis terlihat.

"Kurokocchi! _Kawai desu_!"

"Kise-kun…."

"?"

"… Peluk."

Dengan senang hati Kise merengkuh lembut tubuh mungil itu.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, sekarang hujan. Mau ke apartemenku?"

"Aku menolak."

"Heee?!"

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dada bidang Kise. "Disini lebih nyaman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran OWARI**


End file.
